


Heavenly Encasement

by kingnothing1996



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, BDSM, Bondage, Cocoon, Demons, F/F, Latex, Lezdom, Rubber, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Lucifer liked to think that, with the Helltaker gone, she was capable of keeping things running smoothly.The sudden appearance of a group of Angels intent on capturing the Demon Harem for "Intelligence", however, puts a wrench in that.
Kudos: 3





	Heavenly Encasement

Lucifer liked to think that ever since Helltaker had disappeared, she’d done a good job of keeping everyone in line and from doing anything that would result in problems once he returned.

However, the CEO of Hell certainly hadn’t anticipated that Azazel’s commanders would come looking for her after she failed to return to Heaven after her little field trip into Hell. Nor had she anticipated the fact that, once they discovered Azazel was living amongst eight demons (or ten, Lucifer wasn’t sure if she should count Cerberus as one of three demons), they’d be praising her for bringing them so many fine specimens.

She’d also claim that she was surprised by how Azazel simply played along, making no attempt to clarify the situation to her commander, but she wasn’t shocked by that at all.

Now the three strongest Demons in all of Hell, herself, Justice, and Judgement stood in the Helltakers backyard, the forces of Heaven in front of them, and behind them were the rest of their kin, trapped in shiny white cocoons with large golden crosses on their chests by the Angels, their power seemingly sealed away by the shiny material. They’d barely had time to react to the sudden intrusion; Malina had an annoyed expression and had barely gotten out of her chair when she was struck, Cerberus and Modeus were seated on the couch and were shocked by the sudden appearance of Heavenly forces, Pandemonica had had enough time to change her expression to a sadistic smirk that was now preserved by the rubbery material, and Zdrada had stepped right into the line of fire with a lustful expression that visibly disturbed the angels.

“Alright.” Lucifer said. “We’re facing off against the forces of Heaven, again.” She said. “We have no reinforcements, no means of escaping to Hell, and are hopelessly outnumbered.”

“Is that supposed to be inspiring?” Judgement asked, raising an eyebrow at Lucifer, who simply ignored the High Prosecutor.

“However, I’d chosen you two to act as the High Prosecutor because your strength was comparable to my own.”

“I thought it was because I was so awesome.” Justice said with a grin.

“Silence!” Lucifer yelled. “What I’m saying is we are the three strongest demons in all of Hell, our power eclipses these holy fools and they will fall before us!” She said. “Now let’s show them what we’re made of!” She shouted, raising a fist in the air and turning to her two colleagues, intent on giving orders on what to do, only to find that as she’d focused on finishing her little speech, the Angels had been able to encase Justice and Judgement in the shiny white cocoons, with expressions of shock outlined by the rubber.

“Well shit.” Lucifer said as she turned back to the forces of Heaven. “I don’t suppose we can still negotiate?” She asked.

“Nope.” The Angelic General said as she stepped forwards, a small smile on her face. “I can’t begin to imagine the reward I’ll get for capturing you.” She said as she raised her crop, immediately causing a white fluid to begin circling Lucifer, beginning at her feet and working its way up her body, leaving shiny white rubber in its wake.

“Hang on, I am the CEO of Hell!” Lucifer shouted. “And I will not be taken down by some bitch with a military kink!” She said as she summoned up a column of hellfire to engulf her and burn away the rubber. 

A moment later the fire subsided, revealing the fully cocooned Lucifer and the look of pure rage on her face.

“Like all Demons, you were wrong.” The Angelic General said before turning to her subordinates. “Alright, let’s move out.” She said as heavenly light engulfed the Angels and their captives, raising them up into the sky.

Lucifer wasn’t sure if it had been hours, days, or months since she’d been captured. The only sense that wasn’t disabeled by the rubber cocoon was her hearing, meaning she heard the moans of her fellow demons as they struggled in their heavenly bondage. It also meant that she heard as one by one the moans ceased, until all she could hear were her own.

Then, finally, Lucifer felt the latex encasing her head retracting, giving her a taste of freedom. Immediately Lucifer hung her head down as she gasped for air, before a gloved hand gripped her face, covering her mouth and forcing her to look up at the Angelic General responsible for her bondage. To Lucifer's surprise, the Angelic General was clad in a shiny bodysuit meant to resemble her usual uniform, complete with patterns perfectly replicating her medals and other details.

‘Oh joy.’ Lucifer thought as she looked over the rubber clad captor. The now former CEO of Hell was far from naive, and even if she hadn’t unintentionally walked in Pandemonica and Zdrada having a “punishment” session, she’d still know what was in store for her.

Slowly the Angel General pulled her hand away, moving it down to Lucifer’s rubber encased body.

“Look, I don’t know what kind of kinky shit you have planned,” Lucifer started to shout, “But if you think you can-”.

Lucifer found herself cut off mid-sentence as her captor suddenly leaned forwards, pressing her lips against Lucifer’s and easily forcing her tongue inside as the Demon’s eyes went wide in shock and her jaw slacked.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” The Angel General said as she broke the kiss.

“N..no.” A flustered and confused Lucifer replied.

“I was only little when it happened, but I looked up to you, I idolized you, I loved you, and then you went and betrayed us.” The Angel General said. “But now that you’re here, I can make all my fantasies a reality.” She added with a grin.

“You.. you can’t be serious?” Lucifer said, her eyes widening again as she began struggling in the cocoon, summoning whatever strength she had left to do so. “They’d never let you do anything before I’m interrogated.” Lucifer said.

“Interrogate? Do you seriously think we haven’t advanced at all?” The General asked with a grin. “This cocoon has been draining your memory for weeks, giving us every bit of info we could want without even asking for it.” The general said as the latex suddenly shifted, moving up to cover the lower half of Lucifer’s face.

“Now, do you want to know what’s going to happen to you?” The General asked, her grin widening as Lucifer shook her head no, tears starting to flow down her face.

“I’m going to make you my personal plaything.” The General stated as she walked around Lucifer. “I’m gonna break you down into a boot-licking bitch.” She said as she reached forwards, beginning to grope Lucifer’s breasts from behind. “You’ll be reduced to a pathetic rubber fucktoy, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” She said as the rubber around Lucifer’s neck recoiled, allowing the General to start gently biting on the exposed flesh, feeling Lucifer’s nipples hardening through the rubber as her struggles grew weaker, the inescapability of her fate dawning on her.

“And the worse thing I’ll do to you.” The General whispered into Lucifer’s ear, causing the bound Demon to tense up in fear. “Is no more chocolate pancakes.” She said, listening with glee as Lucifer let out an ear splitting moan she knew to be a cry of “No.”, savouring the first of many torments she’d put her new pet through.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on stories follow me on Twitter at: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


End file.
